ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ace Cannon
Career Before Wrestling Ace was born December 7, 1983 in Beverley Hills, California. He was born into a very wealthy family. As Ace grew up it was very apparent he was an awesome athlete. In high school Ace excelled in football and was a high school all-American. In his senior year Ace was offred a scholarship to the University Of Southern California to play football. After four successful years there and a national championship he entered the draft and was picked in the fourth round by the New Orleans Saints. Ace was doing good in training camp and about to earn himself a roster spot, but during the very last pre-season game of the year he suffred a complete ACL and MCL tear. After two surgries and a successful rehab Ace decided he wanted to pursue the world of professional wrestling. Early career After heeling from his knee injury he decided he wanted pursue the career of a pro wrestler. He sought out the training of indy superstar Chris Hero. As training progressed it was apparent Ace was a quick learner and a hell of a wrestler. Ace began to take bookings and made a name for himself on the indy circuit. Around this time he got an invite to go over to Japan to wrestle. While he was there he impressed Japanese great Kenji Mutoh aka Great Muta. Muta advanced his trainning showing him new moves and holds. Ace quickly became a superstar in Japan known for his great wrestling ability but also his cockiness. Ace soon cambe back to America and started wrestling for WZCW. WZCW pt.1 Ace soon arrived in WZCW and why he was there he began to finally make a name for himself in the United States.He was entered into the world title tournament and lost in the first round. He was then entred in the Primetime battle royal. He outlasted 10 other men and became the first WZCW Primetime champion. Shortly after being crowned champion the company folded due to bad ownership and outstanding debts. Back In Japan After WZCW folded Ace went back to Japan where he furher honed his skills and became a more accomplished wrestler. He began to capture more titles over there and he was a bigger fan favorite then before. After about six months back in Japan Ace receoved a call the WZCW was opening back up. He once again left Japan and went back to the states for a second go in WZCW. WZCW pt.2 Ace came back to WZCW and was quickly established himself as an outspoken, cocky, brash and rich brat. He soon linked up with AJ and Jason Sincade to form High Socitey. Ace then brought in his best friend and body guard Jackson Bishop to High Society. They soon began a rain of terror on any body who opposed them. During this time Ace and his fellow High Society members were put in a battle royal for to advacnce to The Pinnacle Puruist chase for the world title. Ace outlasted 14 other superstars and was soon on his way to WZCW World Title. But before Ace could extend his legacy in WZCW he was fired after a dispute with the Chairman Jonny B over the firing of George Prax who was head of creatvie control in WZCW. But Ace's firing was never made public, until an episode of Meltdown where WZCW pulled the most immature move in wrestling history. They hired an actor who looked like Ace Cannon and deiced that they would end Ace's career by having someone "break" his leg. They later stated Ace's career was over and he could never wrestle again, which was a complete lie and far from the truth. Off Time During Ace's time off he began training young up and coming wrestlers such as James Young and Jason Sincade. During this time Ace received a call from George Prax saying he was starting and organization known as WAR. George offred Ace a position of a wrestler and Head Of Talent Relations within WAR. They soon got started getting the company together and started securing more talent. WAR Ace soon arrived in WAR along with many other superstars such as Jason Sincade, James Young, Bishop, Paige, Everest, Arch Angel, The Outlaw, Windy Bridges and Krys Aryan. They then invaded MWE and made an impact on there pay-per-view Indepence Day were the attacked Mason Resoan, DC, Aiden Copane and Pala. The WAR stars quickly made a name for themselves by dominating the whole MWE roster and even Ace's protege broke Copane's neck sending a message that they were the real deal. Category:Wrestlers